The Authors Room
by LordVanu
Summary: Hello Aspiring Writers! This story is a collection of advice from various authors from FanFiction! This story will contain advice from authors themselves to help New Writers starting and improving their own stories!
1. Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer

"FTDS, Have you ever gotten writer's block?"

"I don't really get writer's block."

"What is your writing Kryptonite?"

I don't really have a kryptonite, I can write for anything really.

"What are common traps for aspiring writers?"

A lot of authors don't take into account character reactions, and often fall into the path of not changing the canon story, even though they added new characters to it.

"Does writing energize or exhaust you?"

Writing relaxes me, it doesn't energize me or exhaust me.

"Do you think someone could be a writer if they don't feel emotions strongly?"

I personally don't feel strong emotions, but as long as you understand them, and can pretend to have them, then it would be easy to write for them.

"Do you try more to be original or to deliver to readers what they want?"

F*** what readers want, I'm writing the story, and I want to be original. If they don't like it, they don't have to read it. If I want to do something, f*** what everyone else thinks.

"What authors did you dislike at first but grew into?"

Nobody, I either read from people, or I don't. Stories don't "grow" on me, and authors don't either.

"What kind of research do you do, and how long do you spend researching before beginning a story?"

I'm in a constant state of research, wherever I go I am doing some kind of research. I watch and research people, and their lives. I research many different types of science, human biology, and anything that can be applied into a story.

When I want to start a story, I start it... right then and there.

"How many hours a day do you write?"

Depends on the day.

"Do you read your book reviews? How do you deal with bad or good ones?"

I read my reviews, all of the time. If a person flames or trolls, I block them. My stories are not a flame war, and I will not allow idiots to start flame wars on my stories.

"What advice do you have for writers?"

Do what you want, but if you do it, you better be able to explain it. Don't do something just to do it, and NOT be able to explain HOW or WHY you were able to do it. Creativity is amazing, but being creative doesn't mean being GOOD either.


	2. VFSNAKE

"What are some things you avoid while writing?"

"Yaoi for one. Nothing against it. If you write it, fine. But I'm not reading it."

"Are there any problems you as well as other writers come across while writing?"

"Sometimes writing the character to be something you don't generally see in fics. (EX: Good, bad, nice, mean) Basically polar opposite of what they might be normally."

"Do you think it better to be original while writing? or appealing to what your readers want?"

"A little bit of both. Give them what they want, but only if it works in your fic. And if its something YOU want, stick to your guns. People have a choice in not reading the fics they click on."

"Do you think someone could be a writer if they don't feel emotions strongly?"

"It depends on the emotions in question. I will say this, never write a fic when angry. It comes out sloppy, its pitiful, and no one will take your work in the future seriously. Some will even call you out on it in a review."

"Any advice to deal with writer's block?"

"Look for inspiration in music or music videos on youtube. Or even movies or favorite shows. You will be surprised what can kick start the mind when you want to write something, but don't have an idea on how to write it."

"Should you do research before you start writing any story?"

"Yes. When starting a fic, depending on the category, know the area you are writing about. Doesn't matter if its an anime, cartoon, comic, etc. Know your stuff before you write or no one will understand what the Hell you are writing. If you don't know, then the story will come out as crap!"

"What, in your opinion, is the biggest problem you come across while reading and writing, and how do you avoid it?"

"Ignore flamers. ALL OF THEM! They don't know what they are talking about and have never written a fic in their life. They come out hateful, spiteful people, who choose to "read" your work (if they even do is questionable), and proceed to trash talk you into quitting. Ignore them and focus on the people who love your work. They are the ones who matter. Not some anonymous a*** who judge your work, yet never written a damn thing in their own life. You know why? Because deep down, they know they suck at it, and yet don't even have the balls to try!"

"Any other advice for your readers?"

"Of course! As mentioned above, delete or ignore the flamers. Everyone else is find. Accept constructive criticism and listened to what people say and hear their opinion. Maybe you think "Huh? I never thought of that!" and make positive changes in your fic down the road."

"What is the most useful piece of information you could give to a writer if they asked you?"

"Play out what you want in your head like a movie. Envision what the characters will do, say, act, react, and ultimate think before typing it. Listen to music, watch movies, and basically absorb all the creative elements around you to make something you like to write, much less read. And above all else, trust yourself to write what you want. Accept other people's opinions, but you don't have to submit to them either."

"And one more thing...IGNORE FLAMERS! They put all of us down and try to ruin what we love to do. So ignore their dumb a***."


	3. The Baz

**Hello everyone, and welcome to another chapter of The Authors Room! I want to say a special thank you to the writer The Baz (Great writer in my opinion) It was a real pleasure talking to him as he was very understanding and gave his time to help answer questions. Check out his stories!**

"What are some things you avoid while writing?"

"One of the main things I avoid at all costs is writing a story with a main character of the original work as the main character. For example if I'm writing a RWBY and Naruto crossover I personally refuse to have Naruto being the main character of my story. I love Naruto, Ichigo, and Luffy but they've already got the original story, let's give the spot light to someone else."

"Are there any problems you as well as other writers come across while writing?"

"The biggest problem I come across when writing a fanfic is oddly enough the original material. Like let's say I'm writing for a badass character we know very little about and decided to write a backstory for them, then the original work comes out with a whole arc explaining their background and it screws everything you wrote."

"Do you think it better to be original while writing? or appealing to what your readers want?"

"While I like to please my readers, at the end of the day I write mainly to entertain myself. Also if you start letting your readers control what you write then it's stops being your story. Write what you want and if someone doesn't like it then that's their problem."

"Do you think someone could be a writer if they don't feel emotions strongly?"

"Anyone can write, emotion and imagination are two separate things. I've always been the type to keep my feelings to myself, aside from anger and humor of course."

"Any advice to deal with writers block?"

"The way I deal with writers blocks is simply to get in my car and drive aimlessly with good music blaring loudly while I just let the possibilities play out in my mind."

"Should you do research before you start writing any story?"

"Whenever I'm writing a story I always make sure I know the characters I'm writing for, if something I don't already know comes up I always do my research on it and make sure I've got all the facts."

"What, in your opinion, is the biggest problem you come across while reading and writing, and how do you avoid it?"

"My biggest problem is having to much happen to quick, for example, if the main character meets his love interest for the first time and by the end of that chapter (Unless your chapter are like 10k plus words) are already both showing signs of being head over heels for the other person. That's letting things move to fast."

"Any other advice for your readers?"

"My advice for my readers is to have an open mind. If you are expecting the same generic plot (Shonen hero A defeats the bad guy and saves everyone and lives happily ever after) then your gonna be disappointed."

"Should you read all of your reviews?"

"Yes you should always read your reviews. I've read every review I've ever received and appreciate all of them, even the flamers. I don't block or delete flamers reviews because at the end of the day I don't really care about them and every hateful review they leave is just another number on my stories total reviews."

"What is the most useful piece of information you could give to a writer if they asked you?"

"Simple, read."

"Have you ever gotten writer's block?"

"Indeed, I get writers block all the time or I simply lose inspiration. It sucks because I know there are people who want me to continue but are simply kept waiting."

"What is your writing Kryptonite?"

"My kryptonite is likely my own laziness, sometimes my bed is just to comfy or the video game I'm playing is preventing me from ripping myself away."

"What are common traps for aspiring writers?"

"A common trap I've seen is people who burn themselves out by writing a new chapter every day with at least 3k words or more. Quickly they find themselves losing interest and abruptly stopping."

"What authors did you dislike at first but grew into?"

"Nah, if I don't like a story I simply don't read it regardless of who wrote it."

"What kind of research do you do, and how long do you spend researching before beginning a

story?"

"Usually I already know a good deal about something if I'm writing about it and for the s*** I don't know, there is almost definitely a wiki for it"

"How many hours a day do you write?"

"Well I generally write a chapter in about to or three one hour sessions over the course of two or three days. I usually write at night before bed so I tends to set down and write until I get tired which as I said is about an hour."

 **Authors Note:** **Hello Everyone! I just wanted to give a reminder to please feel free to send me a message if you have questions you want asked in the future as well as some authors you would like to hear from.**


	4. You-Could-In-New-Hampshire

**Hello Again my fellow Writers! Its LordVanu here with another chapter of The Authors Room. I wanted to say thank you for all of your guy's support, it means a lot to me. so as always please Read and Review.**

 **i want to give a special shout out to You-Could-In-New-Hampshire for taking time out of their day to answer some questions. Please check them out as they write some great stories.**

What are some things you avoid while writing?

I try to avoid mentioning places so that the reader can easily picture the story happening near them. It makes the stories seem more realistic.

Are there any problems you as well as other writers come across while writing?

Making the characters our own while still being mostly faithful to canon.

Do you think it better to be original while writing? or appealing to what your readers want?

If my readers give me good ideas, I use 'em! But other than that, I write for myself. So I try to stay original. The moment that I stop enjoying writing, I'm quitting.

Do you think someone could be a writer if they don't feel emotions strongly?

Yeah! If you wanna write, write! I've read some really cool books that are written from completely emotionless, objective points of view. It's fun to read things like that.

Any advice to deal with writer's block?

Walk away. Take a bath, sing along to some songs, talk to your friends, anything to get your creativity flowing.

Should you do research before you start writing any story?

Yes. You NEED to research what you're writing about if you don't already have substantial knowledge about it. Otherwise you sound stupid.

What, in your opinion, is the biggest problem you come across while reading and writing, and how do you avoid it?

Same-face syndrome. It's a problem for artists, but what a lot of people don't know is that it's a problem for writers too. Like, a bunch of my early original heroines all have the same characteristics: willowy, fit, unusually colored hair, big and unusually colored eyes, and some sort of dead parent or parents. To avoid that, I try and start with different personality traits and then magnify them until it affects the character's appearance.

Any other advice for your readers?

If you must criticize, do it politely. No one wants to see a new review and get super happy, and then have their happy feeling crushed by meanness. Please, decrease the world b*** level a bit. Be polite if you can't be nice.

Should you read all of your reviews?

Of course! How will you get better as a writer if you don't have an outsider's view of your writing?

What is the most useful piece of information you could give to a writer if they asked you?

Write a lot, and read even more. You can't develop your own style and get better as a writer if you don't read things and practice.

Have you ever gotten writer's block?

Hell yeah. Writer's block is usually the reason I don't update. Depressive episodes can make it even worse sometimes.

What is your writing Kryptonite?

Cannot write smut. I'm pretty young so I have NO experience whatsoever.

What are common traps for aspiring writers?

Not putting enough conflict into your plot, and having no plot.

What authors did you dislike at first but grew into?

Most of the time, if I don't like something, I'll just not read it. I don't try to make myself like certain authors, but rather the individual stories.

What kind of research do you do, and how long do you spend researching before beginning a story?

It depends on what and how much I know about what I'm writing about. But I'll research when I need to as I write.

How many hours a day do you write?

It depends on the day. If I don't have writer's block and it's a weekend, I can spend eight hours writing. But if it's a school day, usually about half an hour.

Do you read your book reviews? How do you deal with bad or good ones?

I read every single review I get. And I deal with good ones by replying and thanking the person that wrote the review. As for bad reviews, I deal with criticism by taking the person's advice into consideration, and I deal with flames by laughing. After all, I'm not the one who needs to talk s*** about other people to feel better about myself.


End file.
